A Second Chance Part II
by trace619
Summary: Alex wants a second chance with Olivia, will Olivia be willing to let her have it? A Second Chance being retold from Olivia's point of view. Not necessary to read A Second Chance first but it may be helpful.


I had a few mention a sequel for A Second Chance. I had the idea to rewrite the story only from Olivia's point of view. Some of the dialog is the same but we see everything from Olivia's point of view, not Alex's. While it's not necessary to read A Second Chance before this story it may be helpful. I hope to update Home in the next day or so. All characters belong to Dick Wolf. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

She stands at the alter trying to keep her emotions in check. She never thought she would be here, about to be married and to a man no less. Granted she had dated men in the past she just never expected to be getting married. At one time she was with someone that she could've seen spending her life with but that had ended and to this day she still wasn't sure why. She had often thought about going back, trying to find out what had happened between them but decided not to, she had been pushed away and that's all that mattered.

She then turned her thoughts to the man in front of her. She really did love him; he was kind and loving and he would take care of her. The pastor had begun the service but she really wasn't listening. She had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and couldn't explain it. At first she chalked it up to nerves but part of her couldn't shake the thought that it was the same feeling when she knew the love of her life was around. When they were together she could feel her loves presence before they were even in the same room. She was having that same feeling but she knew there was no way she was in the church. She kept her attention on her fiancé to avoid looking out over the church. When she heard the pastor ask if there were any objections for a split second she considered objecting but she didn't and resigned herself to her future. She had a sudden flash of their previous life together; working lunches, movie nights, wandering through museums, passionate nights and lazy love making on Sunday mornings. From the corner of her eye she caught a slight movement at the back of the church. She turned her head just enough and was shocked when she saw the love of her life standing at the back of the church. Their eyes locked as she felt the emotional roller coaster begin; they ranged from shock and fear of what was about to happen to the hope that the love of her life had the courage to do what she couldn't. That hope grew greater when she heard her love speak "Excuse me I object" This garnered the attention of everyone in the church. She was still terrified but at the same time beginning to feel a little more hopeful. Her love's name escaped her lips before she even realized it "Alex"

Olivia began to shake as Alex stepped into the aisle and began to give her speech. She looked back at her fiancé and he was giving her a confused look. Olivia looked back to Alex and felt her heart melt at her words. Alex was telling the small gathering how she had loved Olivia for the majority of the time they had known one another. Olivia felt her tears fall quicker when Alex admitted she had been the one to push Olivia away and that she now knew she should have chased after her and fought for her. Alex was begging her forgiveness in front of a room full of mostly strangers. This was tugging at her heart, Alex Cabot never begged for anything but here she was offering to get on her knees and beg.

Olivia noticed the two ushers at the back make their way to Alex; she stiffened and felt anger begin to rise up when they both placed their hands on Alex. Granted it may have been done gently but she couldn't stand the way they were gripping her arms. She turned and looked at Elliot, she was grateful for their ability to know what the other was thinking without speaking. His expression was asking if she was sure and she nodded she was. Elliot stood and headed toward the back to help Alex and to pull the two men from her before Olivia did it for them.

Olivia watched Elliot lean in and whisper something to Alex. She knew Elliot really didn't care for Alex after their breakup and she only hoped he wasn't saying anything awful to her. Olivia couldn't hold back any longer and began walking toward Alex, she may have had her heart broken and Alex may have hurt her deeply but Alex was the love of her life and Olivia knew she would always love Alex. She held her breath when Alex began to walk down the aisle toward her, the two men tried to pull her back and Alex jerked away and continued toward her. Olivia had to chuckle to herself, she couldn't help the memory of when Alex would surprise her and pin her to the bed; Alex was definitely stronger than she appeared. Olivia was stopped in her tracks when she felt Thomas pull her back to him. She turned to face him, the confusion and pain evident on his face "Olivia please don't do this, you know I love you"

Olivia felt her heart break for him. This had to be embarrassing and while she wasn't ready to run back into Alex's arms just yet she felt sure this was the end of her and Thomas. She gave him a sympathetic smile "I know and I love you but" she was about to tell him that she could never love him the way she loved Alex but was cut off by Alex. Olivia turned her attention back to Alex who was now pleading with her to give her another chance. Alex was sobbing and Olivia couldn't describe what came over her but she hesitantly began walking toward Alex. When she saw the ushers begin to pull Alex toward the door Olivia let go of Thomas's hand and took another cautious step. Alex was shouting how much she loved her but her final plea was the one to stop Olivia in her tracks "Baby please!" Alex shouted. Olivia froze and felt her defenses begin to crumble, that simple term of endearment shot straight to not only her heart but her soul. Alex has always called her baby and it was the only term of endearment Alex used for her. In fact Thomas had rarely called her that and when he did it felt foreign, out of place. Olivia began walking at a faster pace as she watched Elliot pull the men off Alex and again lean in and whisper to her.

Olivia felt her heart soar when Alex smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. It was all Olivia could do not to melt into the touch that she had missed so much. She reached up and took Alex's hand in hers "We need to talk" she whispered as she pulled Alex from the church. She led Alex around the corner to the garden where they were to have pictures taken after the ceremony and took a seat on the bench. Olivia kept telling herself she had to remain calm and not give in, she wanted answers and she wasn't about to give in until she had them. They both began speaking at the same time but Olivia held her hand up cutting Alex off. Olivia needed to have her say and if Alex went first she knew she would lose her resolve to do so. She took a deep breath steeling her nerves and dove in head first "Why now? Why today? Alex you could have come and told me this at any time in the last year and a half, but you didn't you waited until my wedding day. Why?"

She listened silently as Alex poured her heart out; explaining that she thought that if they were meant to be together Olivia would come back, and how wrong she was to think that and she should've fought for her. Olivia was also surprised when Alex admitted that it was all her fault and she probably had no right to ask Olivia's forgiveness but she had to. "Olivia I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I can't live without you. I am asking, no begging you to please give me a chance. I promise to show you every day how precious you are and how loved you are, and if I have to I will get on my knees every day and beg for your forgiveness. I just want you Olivia that's all I've ever wanted" Olivia knew that if she had any walls left before that Alex had successfully torn them down.

She stared into Alex's eyes as she struggled to wipe her tears. She had always been able to read Alex like a book and she could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere. Olivia knew she still loved Alex and she also knew she would never stop loving her. The problem she was having was would she be able to open her heart up to Alex again. Losing Alex once broke her in so many ways Olivia knew if it happened again it would kill her, she didn't think she could come back from it a second time. If someone had asked her a week ago if she could ever forgive Alex she wouldn't have been sure if she could, but Olivia knew the moment Alex stood up in the church that she would forgive her. She thought for a moment about how to say what needed said. "Alex I forgive you" Olivia could hear her heart begin to beat faster when Alex smiled at her "I know I never stopped loving you, but I need to know that you are serious. I can't open my heart up again only to have it broken" The last part she turned serious about because she knew she would never survive Alex breaking her heart again.

Olivia couldn't help but lean into the touch when Alex placed her hand on her cheek "Olivia I promise you with every fiber of my being that I will never break your heart again. All I'm asking is for one chance. One chance and I will prove that I am worthy of your love" Olivia felt her breath catch when Alex began to lean in close. She knew Alex was about to kiss her, and while her head was telling her to take it slow and pull back her heart was screaming to kiss Alex. Their faces were now inches apart, Olivia could feel Alex's breath on her lips and by the look in Alex's eyes she could feel Olivia's breath as well. Olivia gave into her heart and leaned in and pressed their lips together. It may have been a year and a half since the last time she kissed Alex but Olivia could feel the same love and passion they had always had for one another. It was a short kiss and part of Olivia wished it had continued but for now it would do. Olivia thought for a brief moment that she didn't know why she didn't fight for Alex as well. When Alex pushed her away she knew now she should've fought for their love. She knew in that instant that she would fight for them for the rest of her life, she would never allow Alex to push her away again.

Olivia took one of the tissues she had hidden in her cleavage, causing Alex to laugh, and began to wipe Alex's tears "Okay"

Olivia felt her heart swell again when Alex took a tissue from her clutch and began to wipe her tears. She couldn't help but chuckle at Alex's look of shock and confusion "Okay what?" Alex asked.

"Okay, I'll give you a second chance. I think it may take me some time but I really want this, I want us" Olivia knew Alex was about to kiss her again but she had just caught a glimpse of Thomas over Alex's shoulder. She knew things couldn't go any further until she talked to him. She owed him that much. She told Alex that she needed to talk to Thomas and was grateful when Alex told her to take all the time she needed and she would be waiting for her.

As Olivia walked toward Thomas she noticed his sad expression and the tears in his eyes. Olivia hated what she was about to do but it had to be done. Olivia walked over to another part of the garden away from Alex. She turned and gave him a sad smile. Thomas looked down and then gave Olivia the same sad expression "We're not getting married, are we?"

Olivia exhaled slowly "No we're not" she reached out and put her hand on his arm "Thomas I am so sorry for what I've done to you. You are a wonderful man and you don't deserve this"

"Then don't do it Olivia. Just say the word and I will walk right back in that church and marry you"

The look in his eyes was breaking Olivia's heart "I can't do that"

He nodded slowly "So that's Alex huh?"

"Yes that's Alex"

"You never mentioned Alex was a woman"

"Would it have mattered?"

"No I would've loved you anyway. Olivia I have to ask and it's only because I care about you so much. How do you know she won't hurt you again? How do you know she won't break your heart again?"

Olivia sighed and looked back in the direction Alex was sitting "I don't but I love her enough to trust that she won't. Thomas I truly am sorry for all this I wish I had had the nerve to tell you before we got to this point"

He wiped the couple tears that were threatening to fall "I may just be rubbing salt in my wounds but did you ever love me at all?"

Olivia's heart broke "Yes Thomas I did love and I still do, but I don't love you the way you love me and I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved" She wiped her own tears that were falling "I gave my whole heart to Alex that's why I could never give it to you, it still belongs to her" she walked over and hugged him then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning to walk away.

Thomas reached out and squeezed her hand "Olivia I want you to know I'm not mad at you" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders "You deserve all the happiness in the world and I hope you find it with her" he said before turning and walking away.

Olivia returned to the now empty church. She went to the room where she had gotten dressed and changed her clothes and packed up her bags. As she walked back out she felt lighter than she had since she and Alex had broken up. She sat her bags down and walked to where she had left Alex. True to her word Alex was still sitting on the bench waiting for her to return. Alex asked how the conversation with Thomas had gone and Olivia explained better than she expected. She asked Alex to give her a ride and Alex agreed. Olivia couldn't hide her grin when Alex took her hand and led her back to get her bags. Alex asked where she could take her and Olivia said her apartment. Alex looked surprised and asked if they should since Thomas would most likely be there. Olivia was barely able to hold back her laughter at the look on Alex's face when she said that she had never moved out of her apartment. Alex asked why and Olivia explained it was because of the memories of them in that apartment. She thought about how the first time they made love was in her apartment. It was summer and it was the rare day off. While they were out they were caught in a surprise rain storm. They walked back into the apartment laughing at how drenched they were. Olivia remembered looking in Alex's eyes and feeling the mood shift. Suddenly the room was filled with and energy that was waiting for a spark. Olivia leaned in for a kiss, when they separated the look in Alex's eyes told her what was about to happen. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed as well as most of the next day. It was a couple weeks later she opened her door to be greeted with a kiss from Alex. Olivia cried when Alex pulled away and said "I love you" she informed Olivia that she couldn't wait any longer to say it and had come straight from work just to tell her.

Olivia smiled when Alex pulled her in for a passionate kiss and told her she loved her. Olivia reached over taking Alex's hand and lacing their fingers together. She felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes when Alex pulled her hand to her lips and kissed it. Olivia knew it might take a while but she knew that she was looking at her future, and that future was Alex.

* * *

Epilogue

Olivia was just returning from the bathroom when she heard the whimpering coming from the other side of the bed. She walked over and picked the fussing infant up from his bassinet "Hey handsome what's the matter?" she cooed as she held her son close. She went to the kitchen and heated a bottle before taking a seat on the couch and feeding her son. She glanced over at the picture of her and Alex on the coffee table and smiled. She couldn't believe how far they had come. After she ended things with Thomas they had gone back to Olivia's apartment and talked everything through. It was nearly six months after that day Olivia found herself once again walking down the aisle only this time it was in the park and Alex was the one waiting at the end for her. Alex planned a month long honeymoon for them and while Olivia had tried to object Alex wouldn't hear it, she insisted Olivia deserved all the best the world had to offer. Olivia had to admit that she loved having an uninterrupted month alone with Alex; they spent two weeks in Rome and two weeks in the Bahamas. Shortly after they returned home Alex brought up having children and Olivia was thrilled at the idea. It was fourteen months after their wedding that Alex gave birth to their son, Andrew Oliver Benson. Olivia had laughed when Alex wanted to use the name Oliver but at the same time she couldn't hold her tears back. He was the mini version of Alex and Olivia loved to look at his eyes, he had the same beautiful blue eyes that Alex had and Olivia could stare into them all day.

Andrew was also extremely attached to Olivia. When he was upset she could calm him quicker than Alex and Alex had told her it seemed like he could sense her presence. He was only six weeks old but just that evening Alex said he was looking around when Olivia came through the door, she had yet to enter the room they were in but it was as though Andrew knew his Mama was home. She changed his diaper then took him back to their room. She stood by the window whispering to him as she waited a minute to make sure he was asleep. "You are one very loved little boy Andrew, and you have two Mommies who love each other more than anything in the world" she cherished this quiet time she shared with her son.

She laid him back in his bassinet then climbed back in bed. She smiled when Alex rolled over to face her, apologizing for not getting up with the baby but Olivia explained she was already up anyway. She pulled Alex close to her and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex said as she snuggled closer to Olivia.

Olivia sighed as she felt Alex relax and drift back to sleep. Olivia inhaled Alex's scent and thought about how happy she was that Alex had showed up at the church that day and begged her for a second chance. Olivia began to drift back off to sleep thinking how she had never been so glad she had given someone a second chance and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life.


End file.
